El hada y el mago
by knockturnalley7
Summary: El era un mago solitario y triste, ella un hada triste y en busca de su verdadero amor, todo cambia cuando se conocen... mi primer Songfic. H&G espero que les gusteee


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**El hada y el mago**

En una tierra muy lejana, mas haya de los horizontes en donde los hombres no podían llegar, existía un mago que era muy triste, deprimido y siempre estaba de mal humor y triste, pues estaba solo y no tenía a nadie a su lado para toda la vida.

**Cuenta la historia de un mago  
que un día en su bosque encantado lloró**

Todos los día iba a su bosque encantado a caminar y lamentar su tristeza, ahí encontraba algo de consuelo pues su vacio era profundo, caminando iba pateando todo lo que iba enfrente de el, piedras y ojas y maldecía a todo el mundo.

- Odio estar solo! – gritaba el mago llorando con todo su ser – Odio estar siempre asi! No poder ser féliz! – seguía gritandole al cielo y a la nada como si esperara alguna respuesta.

**Porque a pesar de su magia  
no había podido encontrar el amor**

Era un mago muy poderoso y muy famoso entre todas los magos, su vida era historia y a pesar de que sus consejeros y sirvientes lo trataban muy bien, jamás encontro el amor, sus padres intentaron buscarle una novia pero siempre las rechazaba o simplemente no le gustaban, nunca se había enamorado realmente de alguien.

Siguió caminando hasta salir del bosque y sentarse en una piedra, era de noche, siempre era así, iba a pasear al bosque en las tardes, y siempre salía en la noche, a sentarse sobre esa piedra que estaba en una pequeña colina, del castillo, ahí se sentaba a platicar con la nada, a hablarle a la Luna que parecía ser lo unico que lo escuchaba y entendía, el mago decía que era su única amiga, así lo encontro su concejero.

- Otra vez aquí, Harry – le dijo su consejero, un anciano, con barba plateada, llamado Dumbledore. – otra vez, hablando con la Luna y llorando? – pregunto al joven mago.

- Ella, es la única que me da fuerzas para soportar y seguir viviendo – le contesto el mago.

- Sabes, que tu destino por ahora es estar solo – le dijo Dumbledore.

- Lo se, y eso solo hace que me sienta mas mal – le contesto – porque simplemente no puedo ser féliz, Dumbledore, porque? – le preguntaba desesperado.

**La luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar  
Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad  
Y es que sabía muy bien que en su existir  
nunca debía salir de su destino**

- La persona que te ame, algún día llegara sin previo aviso – le dijo el anciano consejero – algún día llegará.

- Eso, espero, es lo unico que pido – le dijo el mago suspirando.

**Si alguien te tiene que amar  
ya lo sabrás  
sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.**

- Ya es tarde, Harry, es mejor volver al castillo – le dijo el anciano, caminando hacía el castillo de nuevo.

El mago limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y decidió seguir a su consejero, al entrar subio directamente a su habitación y cerro sus puertas y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

**Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando  
en el bosque la vista cruzó  
con la más dulce mirada que  
en toda su vida jamás conoció**

Al día siguiente, como todos los días, salió a dar un paseo a su bosque encantado, a lamentarse de nuevo, recordaba las palabras de su viejo consejero pero no quería aceptarlas cuando caminando escucho algo en el bosque, sintió la presencía de alguien y camino hacía el ruido, cuando llegó, se encontró con una chica con pelo rojo como el fuego y una mirada demasiado dulce de unos ojos color avena.

- Quién eres? – le preguntó el mago.

- Lo siento, mi nombre es Ginny, soy un hada y me he fugado de mi aldea – le contesto el hada.

Entonces el mago observo sus brillantes alas, que se movían alegremente en su espalda.

- Porque te fugaste? – le pregunto el mago.

- Porque en ese lugar yo no era feliz – le contesto con una sonrisa triste – y decidí irme de ahí, en donde no me permitian amar y no podía hacer lo que queria.

- Y que era lo que querías? – le pregunto el mago aún curioso por ese extraño ser.

- Encontrar el amor, que alguien me ame tal y como soy – le dijo el hada – por cierto quien eres tu? – le pregunto.

- Mi nombre es Harry, soy un mago – le contesto el mago, se sentía bien con esa hada, se sentía feliz.

- Porque te vez tan triste Harry? – le pregunto el hada.

- Porque al igual que tú, yo también quiero encontrar el amor, y que alguien me ame, que se quede a mi lado y que no se vaya, que se quede para siempre – le dijo Harry.

El hada lo miro y se clavo en sus ojos verdes que estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

- No deberías llorar, tus ojos son muy bonitos – le dijo el hada.

- Gracias – le dijo Harry – son como los de mi madre.

- Sabes, eres muy parecido a mi, a pesar de ser muy diferentes en cuanto a especies se refieren – le dijo el hada – los dos sufrimos porque nunca hemos podido amar.

- Tienes razón, pero que seamos diferentes especies, no significa que no podamos conocernos – le dijo Harry, había algo de ella que le llamaba la atención.

Ginny sonrio y se acerco a el para observarlo mas de cerca.

- Eres muy lindo, y a pesar de tu tristeza puedo ver que aún hay esperanza en ti, y el amor que reside en ti puede llegar a ser para alguien, lo presiento – le dijo el hada.

- Puedes sentir los sentimientos de la demás gente? – le pregunto el mago.

Ginny sonrió antes de contestarle – No, pero tu tristeza no se ve difícil de ocultar -.

El mago la observo mejor, era un hada muy linda, su vestido rosa pastel, brillante resaltaba de su blanca piel, y ese cabello rojo como el fuego, era hermoso, pero esos ojos color avena que destellaban un extraño brillo en ese momento, lo hizo ver que era la persona más bella que había visto en su vida, al notar que la chica estaba realmente muy cerca le dijo.

- Tu también eres muy bella – y se acercó más a ella, para que negarlo, esa hada lo había atrapado a pesar de que la había conocido hace unos instantes, la hada lo veía a los ojos, eran hermosos, ese verde esmeralda en su mirada la conquisto, supo que él era el que estaba buscando desde hacía mucho y sin decir nada corto la distancia que los separaba para besar sus labios.

**desde ese mismo momento  
el hada y el mago quisieron estar  
sólo los dos en el bosque amándose  
siempre y en todo lugar**

Desde ese momento, el mago supo que no la quería dejar nunca, y que ella debía de estar con él, era lo que pedía, lo que siempre añoró, y ahora la tenía para él; le ofreció que se quedará en su castillo, al fin y al cabo siempre estaba solo, y tenía las suficientes habitaciones para ella.

Después del beso, que duro minutos, pero para ellos fue una eternidad, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

- Sabes, puedes quedarte en mi castillo, si no quieres volver a tu aldea – le ofreció el mago.

- Enserio? Me dejarías quedarme? – le pregunto esperanzada.

- Claro, no puedes andar sola, además calculo que ya es muy noche – dijo viendo hacía el cielo – además un poco de alegría no le haría nada mal a mi castillo, hace tiempo que esta tan deprimente como yo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, me quedare en el castillo – accedió el hada y juntos, platicando sobre la historia de cada uno se fueron al castillo.

Pasaron los días y al mago ya no se le veía triste, al contrario, se le veía feliz y muy contento, como nunca lo vieron sus sirvientes y su viejo consejero quien era el más feliz de que al fin su pupilo estuviera feliz con alguien, ahora reinaba una alegría incomparable en el castillo. Un día el viejo consejero estaba platicando con el mago acerca de sus sentimientos.

- Te veo muy contento, desde que esa muchacha vino al castillo – le comentó el anciano.

- Lo estoy Dumbledore, ella es tan bella y la quiero demasiado – le dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

- Por fin tienes lo que tanto añoraste Harry – le dijo el consejero.

- Si, por primera vez me siento feliz, me siento querido, por fin siento que estoy enamorado como nunca lo estuve – le dijo el anciano que sonreía ante tanta felicidad del mago. – Sabes, creo que le pedire que sea mi esposa – le comentó.

- Pero… pero ella es un hada, Harry – le dijo el anciano – no crees que estarías violando la ley de la naturaleza.

- Nada de eso, yo la amo y se que ella me ama, así que no veo porque dos seres que aunque son distintos puedan amarse para la eternidad – le contesto el mago.

El viejo consejero ya no le dijo nada, al fin y al cabo el mago sabía lo que hacía y tenía razón, si ellos se amaban lo mejor era dejarlos ser feliz, pero había un ser en este mundo que no soportaba tanto amor y tanta felicidad, el ser mas repugnante y asqueroso de toda la tierra, el que siempre atormentaba a los demás magos de todo el mundo, el mas temido en todo el universo, el unico adversario de Harry, el mago mas tenebroso: Lord Voldemort.

**Y el mal que siempre existió  
no soportó  
ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres  
y con su odio atacó hasta que el hada cayó  
en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.**

Le repudiaba que su enemigo fuera tan feliz con otro ser, no, no lo permitiría, su odio creció considerablemente y en la noche en la que Harry le iba a pedir matrimonio a su querida hada, apareció en el castillo de la nada, sin ser invitado y sin sus respectivos colegas, decidió actuar solo y destruir de una vez por todas, la felicidad de Harry.

- Vaya, vaya, el solitario mago por fin encontro a su alma gemela – dijo cuando apareció en un momento no muy preciso pues Harry estaba a punto de pedirle a Ginny matrimonio.

- Largate de aquí Voldemort – le dijo el mago – no eres bienvenido.

- Es que no te has dado cuenta, que no vine por gusto – le dijo con sinismo – vine a destruirte, a destrir ese asqueroso sentimiento que te fue prohibido desde que empezo, vine a destruir tu amor. – le dijo Voldemort.

Harry volteó a ver a Ginny quien estaba demasiado asustada y el viejo Dumbledore se levanto para proteger a la hada.

- Si, la tocas, estar muerto – le dijo Harry con frialdad.

Voldemort rió con una carcajada macabra – Harry, Harry, nada de lo que digas podrá detenerme, porque al fin podré destruirte, ya encontre una manera y esa es destruyendo tu corazón y atacando tu punto debil – y dicho esto saco su varita, Harry hizo lo mismo.

- Me retas a duelo? – pregunto Harry – sabes que te ganare.

- No te estoy retando a nada Harry – le dijo con voz fría – es que aún no entiendes, esa misma falta de cerebro fue lo que destruyo a tu padre, cuando mate a tu madre y luego el cayo después – Harry estaba helado como una piedra, así que él era el que los había matado, él, esa terrible cucaracha, cara de serpiente que tenía en frente fue la causante de la muerte de sus padres.

- Tu… tu los mataste – le dijo el mago y Voldemort río.

- Vaya, por fin entendiste, pero ya me aburri de esta platica – y sin previó aviso expulso a Harry a otro extremo – _Expelliarmus! _– y Harry voló por los aires.

- Harry! – gritó Ginny, pero Dumbledore la agarró.

- No Ginny, no vayas – la sostuvo pero se safó de el, y mientras corría con Harry, Voldemort aprovecho la oportunidad y le mandó el hechizo.

- _Durmiospersempre! _– el hechizo color violeta dio de lleno en Ginny y calló al piso.

- NOOO! – gritaron Harry y Dumbledore.

- Ahora no luce tan bien eh? – dijo Voldemort en medio de una carcajada.

- No! Ginny no me hagas esto! – dijo Harry, saco su varita e intento romper el hechizo – _Finite Incantatem! _– nada, Ginny seguía sin respirar y dormida – _Ennervate! _– lo mismo, no despertaba – maldito que le has hecho? – pregunto Harry.

- Ningun contra hechizo, podrá contra esa maldición, nada de lo que intentes funcionara – le dijo Voldemort fríamente – dormira para siempre, sin sentir, sin amar, sin recordar y nunca despertara, Harry, **NUNCA! – **y dicho esto, desaparecío del castillo.

Harry lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Ginny la abrazaba con la esperanza de que despertará, que todo fuera un sueño, pero Ginny seguía ahí, sin respirar, sin sonreir, inerte como si estuviera muerta.

- Esta… esta… muerta? – le pregunto a su viejo consejero cuando la llevaron a su habitación y el anciano saliera del cuarto, el anciano solo lo miro con tristeza y con los ojos vidriosos y nego con la cabeza, no podía ni hablar con Harry, ni siquiera decirle un Si o un No.

- Noo, esto no puede estar pasando! – gritó Harry – porque cuando era feliz, cuando por fin encontre a alguien que me amara, porque precisamente ahora? – preguntaba llorando desconsoladamente.

- Tal vez, haya una forma de regresarla Harry – le dijo el anciano – eres el mago mas poderoso, debe de haber una manera.

**En su castillo pasaba las noches  
el mago buscando el poder  
que delvoviera a su hada, su amor  
su mirada tan dulce de ayer  
y no paró desde entonces buscando  
la forma de recuperar  
a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque  
por fin pudo amar.**

Desde ese momento, no salía de su laboratorio, haciendo pociones, leyendo libros, con Dumbledore ayudandole, nada no había manera, ya habían pasado 9 meses y aún no lograban encontrar nada, pasaba todo el tiempo en ese laboratorio, no salía, ni siquiera a comer, por lo que su sirvientes le llevaban la comida al laboratorio, pero ni aún así comía como debía.

- Nada! No hay manera! – decía Harry llorando de impotencia – Es magía muy antigua no puedo hacer un contra hechizo, ni siquiera en los libros de historía mensiona un contra embrujo, ni siquiera una poción – le decía a su viejo consejero.

- Paciencia, ya hayaremos una forma de regresarla – le consolaba – ya revisaste los libros de magía negra? – le pregunto.

- Los he leído, de arriba para abajo, de principio a fín y ni una puta señal o pisa de cómo regresarla – decía Harry llorando sentado en el piso, abrazando a su viejo consejero, llorando sobre sus viejas rodillas.

- Harry, tiene que haber un metodo, tiene que haber algo – le decía el anciano consolandolo, aunque ni el mismo anciano sabia si existía tal metodo.

- Ya hemos tratado todo – le contesto Harry triste – y si ya no esta viva? Y si todo lo que hacemos es en vano? Si no tiene caso? Si solo estoy sufriendo por algo que ya no tiene razón? – le preguntaba asustado.

- No Harry, ella esta viva, y esta esperando a que encuentres la cura y la regreses a tu lado – le contesto el anciano – recuerda para todo hay una respuesta.

Los días pasaron a semanas, las semanas, pasaron a meses, y lo meses pasaron a años, y Ginny seguía sin despertar, Harry se esforzaba al maximo, nunca se dio por vencido, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, ya no se afeitaba, su pelo era mas largo, su barba se notaba considerablemente y Ginny parecía no envejecer. A partir de ahí, paso los días hablandole al oido a Ginny, tal vez, si escuchara y si le contaba cosas, como se conocieron, tal vez así reaccione.

- Ginny, se que puedes escucharme – le decía al oido – te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – le preguntaba con la esperanza de que Ginny le contestara – fue aquí, en mi bosque encantado, yo estaba llorando, y estaba muy triste lo recuerdas? – le preguntaba – y luego te encontre, te ví ahí, esa mirada tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan triste, sufriamos por lo mismo, por amor – le decía Harry derramando una lagrima – te habías escapado de tu aldea, y luego nos besamos lo recuerdas Ginny? Dime que no lo has olvidado, dime que aún me recuerdas, porque no regresas conmigo Ginny, te necesito – le decía llorando y agarrandole una mano que a pesar de que no podía respirar, su mano seguía tibia, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente, al menos no había perdido su cuerpo, eso le decía que aún estaba viva y que aún había esperanza.

Dumbledore observaba la triste escena desde la puerta, le dolía ver al muchacho tan triste, tan derrotado, tan abatido, cuando la Sra. Weasley (la sirviente, que era como una madre para Harry) se acerco a Dumbledore.

- Aún no pierde las esperanzas Albus? – le pregunto a Dumbledore viendo la escena como Harry le contaba su historia.

- Así es Molly, la esperanza es lo último que muere – le dijo Dumbledore – y Harry aún no la ha perdido.

- Crees, que algun día regrese? – le pregunto Molly.

- Claro, va a regresar, y Harry volverá a ser feliz y la alegría volvera una vez mas a este castillo, Molly, ya lo verás – le decía Dumbledore.

Ya habían pasado 10 largos años y aún seguían en la busca de alguna cura, de algun antidoto. Pero cada vez que parecía que se acercaban, la ilusión desaparecía en un instante.

**Y hoy sabe que es el amor  
y que tendrá  
fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro  
sabe que un día verá  
su dulce hada llegar  
y para siempre con él se quedará.**

Pasarón otros 5 años más, cuando Dumbledore llegó de repente muy emocionado, corriendo al cuarto de Ginny a buscar a Harry.

- Harry! Harry! Lo tengo, encontre la respuesta – le dijo Dumbledore, brillando de felicidad. Harry estaba que no se lo podía creer.

- Cual es Albus? Cual es? – le pregunto Harry.

- Estuve chocando todos los libros, Harry, todos, y encontre la respuesta – le decía emocionado – y lo unico que puede salvar a Ginny de la muerte es… es… - le decía Dumbledore.

- Que es Albus? Ya dilo! – le dijo desesperado.

- Es el amor Harry, solo el amor, puede salvarla de las tinieblas.

Y desde ese entonces Harry supo que todavía tenía esperanzas, seguía platicando constante mente todos los días a Ginny, esperando que regresara, que despertara y le dijera _Te amo _aún había posibilidad lo sentía.

Y así espero todo el tiempo hasta que su adorada hada despertara de aquel eterno sueño…

**FIN**

* * *

Pues espero que les guste este song-fic, se me ocurrió un día la idea de hacer una historia con esta canción pues me gusta mucho esa canción y mi mente se fue a trabajar y aqui esta, espero que la disfruten y les guste, es miprimer song-fic y espero que no sea el último.

Si consiguen la cancion para leerla con la historia mucho mejor la cancion se llama : **La leyenda del hada y el mago **de Rata Blanca o de Mago de Oz, con el que sea, es muy buena la canción, esta asi bien linda escuchenla y lean la historia.

Gracias

REVIEWS!

atte.

Claudiapotter


End file.
